Practical Dorkers
Practical Dorkers is the thirty-first episode of Zero Hero. Episode Zero and Marsipal are playing vijemo games again. "You guys are seriously playing games? Every time you do, you both start fighting." Said Aparato. "Every time you blabber on to us, we get angry." Said Zero. Zero beat Marsipal. "I WON!" DURING DINNER... "Taco Night!" Aparato said. Aparato served himself and Marsipal. Zero served himself and his taco exploded. Marsipal started laughing. "Gotcha!" Marsipal yelled. "You wanna prank war? You got one." Zero said. THE NEXT DAY... Marsipal is going to the bathroom. As he opens the toilet, water squirts up in his face. Zero (as Upgrade) comes out of the toilet and powered down. He started laughing. "Now we're even!" Zero said. "Oh no we're not. We're not even until I win." Said Marsipal. LATER... Zero is walking. He goes to walk in his room, but as he opened the door, a bucket fell on him that spilled a web on him and stuck him to the floor. "Ha ha ha! Oldest trick in the book!" Marsipal said. "Of course you realize this means war." Zero said. EVEN LATER... Marsipal grabbed a bag of chips. He opened it and goo sprayed out into Marsipal's face. Zero powered up as Goop crawled out. "U mad?" Zero said. MONTAGE TIME! A montage started showing clips of Zero and Marsipal pranking each other. Marsipal webbed Zero's shoes as he put them on. Zero as Heatblast shot fire where Marsipal sat. Marispal cut off one of the legs on Zero's chair during dinner. Zero as Ditto cloned himself, sent one clone to pretend to be dead, and the other clone splashed water on Marsipal. "GUYS!" Aparato yelled. "What?" Marsipal and Zero asked. "You need to STOP! You're pranks are getting out of control!" Aparato said. LATER... Zero is playing his GBA. Suddenly it shut off. "NOOOO! I was in the middle of my battle with Red!" Zero yelled. All the power shut off. "Marsipal..." Zero walked down the hallway. "Marsipal! I know this is your doing!" Zero yelled. The TV turned on. It was the news. "The whole town's power has gone off! The Nuclear powerplant has also been set on Self Destruct!" "Oh crap." Said Zero. Zero got in his car and drove downtown. He drove to the powerplant. He ran inside. He powered up to Upgrade and merged with the powerplant. Before he could fix it, the plant self destructed....into pies. "What the!?" "GOTCHA!" Zero looked back. It was Marsipal...and Aparato. "You! You were with him the whole time!?" Zero said. "Well, not at first, but I couldn't resist a little fun." Said Aparato. LATER. "HELP!" Marsipal and Aparato were in a tank full of electric eels and pirahnas. "How's THAT for 'gotcha'!?" Characters Heroes *Zero *Aparato *Marsipal Powers *Upgrade (2x) *Goop *Heatblast *Ditto Villains *The Thrill of Pranking Trivia *Zero's "Of course you realize this means war" line is one of Bugs Bunny's catchphrases. Category:Episodes Category:Zero Hero Episodes Category:Zero Hero Category:Season Premieres